


you listen and you sing along

by lostinthefire



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fandom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers, Darcy and Jane have various experiences poking their emerging fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you listen and you sing along

It started with Tumblr.

Actually, it started long before that. It started with Steve becoming an American icon and people flocking to celebrate that, but for them, it started with Tumblr.

Tony sits behind an expanded screen scrolling through his dashboard, a grin on his face. Clint sits behind him, an identical expression on his. They are both far more amused than they should be.

This is the scene Pepper walks in on, her eyebrows arching. “Oh god, he's pulled you in, hasn't he?”

Clint looks up, blinking at her. “Pulled me into—Oh.” He gives her a crooked grin. “Of course he did. This was too good not to share.”

Pepper just shakes her head.

Tony meanwhile is bringing up an image, a cleaned up and edited shot of the six of them fighting in Manhattan. It's glossed over and shined up, made to look much prettier than the whole thing actually was.

“That's pretty good,” Pepper can't help but comment, studying the picture for a moment. “Some of your fans really do have great graphic talent.”

“The writer's aren't half bad either,” Clint adds, leaning back in his chair. “I mean a lot of it isn't my bag but it's still pretty good.”

~

Natasha doesn't understand it, not really. She never went through teenage obsession, never had the joy of being utterly wrapped up in something that she could lose herself in the way that thee people seem to lose themselves in,..them.

It's endearing in a way, flattering even, to see how enthused they are about the team. She's not even sure they are a team yet but the world wants them to be.

Really, she was fine with the whole thing until she gets an email one day. Another blog post forwarded from Clint, she assumes, but upon opening it, she finds that it's a story.

About her.

It's wildly inaccurate but that's not he part that bothers her. It's the simple fact that someone wanted to be inside her head enough to try and write her, that made Natasha feel mildly uncomfortable. She doesn’t appreciate the idea that people who don't know her at all, save for a few glimpses on the news, want to get into her brain and understand how she thinks.

~

Bruce and Thor are both amused by the whole thing. Thor appreciates the attention and creativity and Bruce is just not entirely sure how to react.

Of course, he's less surprised than he could be. He's had a Tumblr of his own for ages and kept up with the fandom as it developed just as much as Tony has. It's more the fact that hte others know about it which surprises him.

That, of course, doesn’t mean he knows what to say when he stumbles onto the first kink meme.

~

Everyone thinks Steve doesn't know. They think he's completely computer illiterate and that he has no chance of finding anything.

They never suspect any of his sketches to pop up or that he takes omissions from passing fans. They don't know that he reads through some of the fiction and leaves gifts of art when a scene strikes hm as particularly nice.

They don't now any of it and Steve prefers to keep it that way.

~

Darcy introduces Jane to random through Texts From Last Night. She was stressed, pacing and ready to start throwing things and needed a laugh.

As it turns out, she wound up getting a real kick out of the meme and the A Softer World remixes that pop up for various TV shows.

But Darcy never mentioned that the Avengers had a fandom. Oh no,, she let Jane find that out on her own.

“How could you not tell me?” She say one afternoon, eyes on Darcy who's sipping a cup of coffee. “This is...it's....”

“Great?” Darcy offers “Awesome? Kind of really hilarious?”

“Yes,” Jane agrees. “All of that.”

Darcy grins. “Well, I guess now that you've been brought into the fold, I can show you my AO3 account.,”

Jane just stares at her in disbelief,, then starts laughing and pulls up a chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
